Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.128.27-20180109180810/@comment-35144412-20190712163617
Hi Anna, aber das macht doch nichts, dass du erst am 20. Juli 2019 antworten kannst. Ich wünschte dir viel Glück bei deinen Bewerbungen und dass du deinen Platz finden wirst. Dass du noch nicht Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles gesehen hast macht doch nichts. Aber trotzdem freue ich mich auf dem Tag, an dem wir darüber reden bzw. schreiben können. Mir hat der Animationsfilm Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ungemein gefallen, auch wenn er nicht exakt wie der Comic ist. Seit ich den mir besorgt habe, habe ich mir den schon mehrmals angesehen. Bösewichte müssen ja überzeugend sein. Mal stehen Bösewichter mit traurigen Hintergrundgeschichten oder einfach nur leidenschaftliche Bösewichte in Hochkonjunktur. Amon aus Die Legende von Korra wollte Gleichheit, aber mit rabiaten Mitteln. Der 2012-Shredder ist ein von hasserfüllter und von Rache besessener Charakter. Joffrey Baratheon war einfach nur ein verzogener Junge, der glaubte alles tun zu können was er wollte, ohne an Konsequenzen zu denken. Er hielt sich einfach nicht für ein Monster. Ramsay Snow war einfach nur ein sadistisches Scheusal, einfach nur aus Freude und nicht wegen irgendwelcher Tragödien. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin aus Spider-Man (2002) war ein gespaltener Charakter, der Spaß am Töten hatte und besonders Spider-Man erledigen wollte. Ein Bösewicht aus Verzweiflung kann ich Rumpelstilzchen aus Once Upon A Time nennen, vor allem weil er seinen Sohn Baelfire beschützen wollte. Medea, Prinzessin von Kolchis, wurde zu einer finsteren Hexe aus Rache, weil Jason ihre Kinder und sie für eine andere Frau verlassen hatte. Sie tötete ihre eigenen Kinder und wurde zur schillernden Hexe, während Jason aus Gram Selbstmord beging. Sauron aus Der Herr der Ringe ist einfach ein finsterer Charakter, einfach böse ohne tragische Hintergründe. Auch ich würde gerne mal die Freude und Ehre haben, dass ein Werk von mir nicht nur veröffentlicht, sondern auch gut ankommen würde. Eine Steampunk-Geschichte mit den Turtles würde ich wirklich feiern. Natürlich, wenn die Autoren das Interesse an sowas hätten. Habe mir im Kino Tolkien angesehen, aber ich war etwas enttäuscht. Hatte erwartet, dass mehr auf die Fantasien von Tolkien eingegangen werden würde. Der Fokus lag mehr auf sein Studium, seine Freunde, seine Liebe zu seiner späteren Ehefrau und ein bisschen auf seine Erlebnisse im Ersten Weltkrieg. Dafür konnte ich mich an Aladdin und Spider-Man: Far From Home erfreuen. Aber natürlich mache ich mir Vorstellungen, wie das geplante Turtles-Reboot sein wird. Sofern daran gearbeitet wird. Ich bin an sich gespannt, wer unter anderen April, Casey und Shredder spielen wird. Aber auch was für eine Origin-Version da kommen wird. Entweder die (klassische) Mirage Comics-Origin oder was ich am meisten favorisieren würde, das Reinkarnationsmotiv aus den IDW Comics. Allerdings würde die IDW-Origin die Filmhandlung verkomplizieren, wie es Daniel46 so treffend beschrieben hat. Aber das Reinkarnationsmotiv an sich wäre doch was. Der 2007-Animationsfilm hat mir von der Prämisse her nicht so zugesagt, weil sich die Turtles auseinandergelebt haben und lernen müssen wieder ein Team zu sein. Der 2014-Film hatte wie eine Bombe eingeschlagen, die Fortsetzung nicht so sehr (was mir einfach schleierhaft ist). Der 2014-Film hat mir einfach gefallen. Was mir an der Fortsetzung von 2016 gefallen hat, war nun mal, wie ich es bereits erwähnte, dass die Turtles darüber nachdachten sich mit dem lila Ooze sich in Menschen zu verwandeln. Die Frage, ob man bereit wäre seine Einzigartigkeit aufzugeben, machte die Handlung meiner Meinung nach sehr spannend. Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ist einfach für mich lächerlich, aber nicht im positiven Sinne. Da finde ich Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation ja besser. Wenn es wirklich zu dem Reboot kommen sollte (und gut ankommen sollte), welche weiteren Mutanten außer die Turtles und Splinter würdest du gerne sehen? Rocksteady und Bebop fand ich in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows an sich gut zur Geltung gebracht. Wäre auch gespannt wie sie dann im angestrebten Reboot sein werden. Folgende Mutanten würde ich beispielsweise zu gerne als Realfilmversion sehen: Leatherhead Alopex King Komodo Koya Mondo Gecko Old Hob Tokka Rahzar Slash Tiger Claw Aber es wird sich zeigen, ob es überhaupt zum Reboot kommen wird. Warten wir es ab, wie es mit den Turtles an sich weitergehen wird, besonders in den IDW-Comics und in der Filmindustrie an sich. Ich wünsche dir einfach alles Gute und viel Glück. Robert